


the poptropica story

by okayanna



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: I love Jared kleinman?, I was Evan, Kid Fic, Poptropica, but it's fine, evan has Abandonment Issues, theyre in like third grade, this actually happened to me, this is my first fic idk how to heckin write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayanna/pseuds/okayanna
Summary: “Did you actually just say you think Poptropica cheats are illegal?”//alternatively: evan spends a lot of time at jared's house and jared spends a lot of time playing poptropica





	the poptropica story

“Dude, this sucks”

“I know.”

Evan was at Jared’s house. Again.

“This is literally impossible. I have no idea how we’re supposed to do this.”

“Me n-neither.”

Which was fine, because Jared was his best friend, Evan was pretty sure, even though he was kind of mean sometimes and said words that Evan wasn’t allowed to. Jared’s house had poptarts and video games, and a really cool trampoline that Evan loved, but Jared never really wanted to go on. Even though he’d begged for it.

“Like, how the crap are we supposed to have the password for his computer?”

“I d-don’t, I don’t know.”

Evan knew his mom had to be gone a lot more now because his dad left and they didn’t have very much money anymore, and he’d heard Jared’s mom say she was “more than happy to watch Evan” if his mom ever needed help. (Evan sometimes wondered if it counted as “watching” them if she was always in a different room, watching HGTV and barely paying attention to what they were doing.)

“Like, what have we not done? We got the blueprint, went in the creepy freezer, cut the wires, got the weird cyborg bunny hat-“

“The rabbot drone e-ears,”

“Right-”

Evan kind of felt like he never got to see his mom anymore. But when he told her that on the way over to Jared’s this morning, her eyes got all shiny and sad and she just said “I know, baby.” And Evan had half wanted to tell her that he really hadn’t been doing good like he’d said, and that last week he’d thrown all of his trucks in the garbage can because he couldn’t look at them anymore, and that it was starting to feel like he’d lost two parents instead of just one. But he was afraid that if he said those things his eyes would get shiny too and he might not be able to breathe, so he just nodded instead and squeezed the front of his shirt.

“-I just don’t see where on this whole freaking island we could have gotten the password for this doomsday carrot computer or whatever.”

“Let’s t-try, um, going back to the start?”

“Ughhh,”

But it was fine, really. It just meant that Evan was spending a lot of time at Jared’s now. And since Jared’s new life-consuming obsession was Poptropica, it meant that Evan spent countless hours completing islands on their joint account. (Username: jaredandevan, password: poptropicarocks.) Which was kind of fun, actually, because Evan was usually pretty good at them. Except for today.

“We’ve been stuck here for hours, I thought you were supposed to be the Poptropica master or something.”

Evan checked the clock at the corner of the screen “It’s only been like f-forty five minutes.”

“Forty five? That’s it,” Jared grabbed the mouse and keyboard away from Evan, who murmured a halfhearted ‘Hey!’ in protest. “I’m googling it.”

Evan audibly gasped and tugged Jared’s hands away from the keys. “Jared! Y-you can’t, you c-can’t just, you, w-we—“

“Oh, my god, what are you trying to say?” Jared cut him off, ignoring the feeble efforts to pull his fingers from the keyboard.

“You can’t look up cheats!”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s… cheating…” Evan finished lamely.

“Yeah?” Jared didn’t even spare a glance at the other boy, whose breathing was starting to get choppy. “And?”

“And!” Evan gasped, “That’s, it’s, i-i-it’s wrong, t-to cheat and I can’t, I don’t really, I’m not even sure if I’m allowed to go on google? A-and, and, my mom, if she finds out that I cheated I w-would get in so much trouble and I don’t- I don’t know, it might be illegal? I just, I’m really not c-comfortable wi-”

“Wait. Hold up.” Jared stopped what he was doing and slowly turned to face Evan, who was pulling on his shirt a lot now even though he knew he wasn’t supposed to stretch it out, but he needed to do something with his hands and he didn’t- he wasn’t sure what to-

“Did you actually just say you think Poptropica cheats are illegal?”

Evan nodded desperately.

And Jared just. Howled.

“I can’t, wait, I can’t, I-” Jared gasped for breath, “I can’t believe you actually think-”

“JARED!” Evan screeched. He felt his face getting hot. “This is not, th-this is not funny! I don’t-”

“Are you-” Jared took off his glasses and wiped the lenses on his shirt, “Are you crying? Evan, oh my god-”

“This is serious Jared, we could get- what if the police-! JARED!”

But at that point Jared was so far gone, he was on the floor actually crying from laughter and Evan just stopped trying to reason with him and closed the tab as quickly as his shaking hands would allow, because he actually was kind of scared that a policeman would show up to take them both to jail for trying to cheat at Poptropica, which didn’t really seem like something you would go to jail for, but he wasn’t really sure and the idea kind of made him want to throw up?

Evan didn’t really know what to do after that but closing the tab helped him calm down a little so he just kind of waited for Jared to stop laughing.

After what seemed like hours, Jared finally sat up, still wiping his eyes and muttering “oh my god” and “this is the best day of my life.” When informed that the tab had been closed, he assured Evan that the police were no longer on their way and that they were safe. Evan kind of thought Jared was still making fun of him, but felt a little relieved anyway.

They ended up declaring 24 Carrot island impossible, and going to eat poptarts and play Mario Kart before Evan had to go home. And Jared let Evan have the last cookies & cream poptart because it was his favorite, and didn’t even get mad when Evan won one of the races.

It was what having a best friend was like. He was pretty sure. 

And for the first time in a long time, when Evan’s mom came to pick him up, he was a little sad to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> hey thanks for reading? this is my first fic? I love young Jared and Evan thanks 
> 
>  
> 
> also this actually happened to me in like third grade I was playing poptropica w/ my friend and she looked up a walk through on youtube and I SCREAMED


End file.
